


Stress Relief

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Bukkake, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Insults, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Marcus has to let himself go. Jake is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on Kinkvale http://kinkvale.tumblr.com/post/97864103442/some-days-marcus-just-wants-to-serve-and-be-humiliated

There were days when Marcus didn’t want to be Marcus anymore. He was well aware of just how rich and important he was in Night Vale but he was also keenly aware of how much it felt like a weight on his shoulders. On those days Marcus could feel himself starting to crack, unable to function properly or even make an attempt to leave his bedroom to pretend to care about his chimneys or his money.

It was on these days that his Personal Assistant Jake would step in, willingly taking the weight off of his shoulders for several days, giving Marcus exactly what he wants and needs to be able to function again. Jake always knew just what to do and say to make Marcus feel better and whenever they were finished; Marcus always felt infinitely better about his status and situation.

* * *

Jake sighed as he looked at himself in the full length mirror, stretching his arms up over his head, admiring himself. He was dressed in nothing but golden jewelry; long chains hanging around his neck and resting against his chest, multiple rings on every finger, and even bangles and anklets rang out whenever he moved his arms. He had even gone out and gotten a manicure and a pedicure, providing the experts with golden nail polish to use. He smirked to himself, idly adjusting one of the chains around his neck before looking down at the kneeling figure beside him.

Marcus was currently going by the name of Cum Slut. Cum Slut was only allowed to crawl around on all fours and had to keep his head bowed whenever his mouth was not being used. A silver cage was locked around his penis, preventing him from becoming hard or touching himself. A panel gag with a dildo attached to the inside was tied around his head, making him drool a goodly amount around the intrusion in his mouth, sucking on it noisily at times.

“Come on, cum slut. I want to go for a walk!” Jake sniffed, kicking Cum Slut in the side, making him grunt before heading for the door, knowing that his pet would follow after him once he was over his aching ribs. Jake made a point of walking at a leisurely pace, his hips swaying from side to side, head held high as he idly inspected his nails.

Cum Slut moaned softly behind his gag as he crawled after his Master. He panted around the dildo at the sensation of the smooth marble brushing against his knees and the palms of his hands, grunting when his cock twitched inside of its cage, unable to do anything else. He was shuddering in pleasure by the time he crawled into the lounge, watching as Jake threw himself into a soft chair, snapping his fingers in the air, holding his legs up.

“Where the  _fuck_  is my footrest?” he demanded. He watched as Cum Slut dutifully crawled forward and he hid a smile behind his hand, resting his feet on the kneeling man’s back, making a sigh of sighing in pleasure. “Much better…you work so much better as a footrest.” With that he smiled as he picked up his cellphone from the table beside the chair, happily playing some games on it, ignoring the naked man kneeling under his heels.

Several hours later, Jake looked up from his current game of Puzzles and Dragons, cocking an eyebrow down at his squirming Cum Slut. “Is something the matter?” he demanded. He smiled as his pet turned his head and whimpered at him, lifting up his legs to set his feet down flat on the floor, legs spread wide. “Sit up, Cum Slut.” He leaned forward, undoing the buckle of the gag, pulling it out carefully to avoid making the other choke. “Speak,” he commanded.

“Please…let me suck your cock?”

“Suck my cock?” Jake looked taken aback at the idea, laughing as he shook his head, stroking himself into hardness as he demanded, “and why would I allow  _you_  to suck my cock?”

Cum Slut whimpered, nuzzling his face against Jake’s thighs, keeping his hands away from his body to avoid punishment. “Please, I’ll be so good! I just want to make my Master feel so good. I’ll be a good boy, Master! I love having your cock in my mouth. I love the way it tastes and feels against my tongue and down my throat! I…”

“Enough!” Jake sniffed. He gestured to himself, restraining himself from smiling as his pet’s eyes widened at the offer. “Suck,” he commanded. His heart raced as Cum Slut’s hands rested against his thighs, parting his legs just a little further, watching as the other leaned forward, hot breath ghosting over the head.

Jake never stopped being amazed at just how  _well_  the other was at sucking dick. He threw his head back with a weak cry, clapping a hand to his forehead, the other reaching down to grip the back of his slut’s hair, tugging on it to encourage him to continue. His mouth was always so hot and welcoming and the way his cheeks became hollow as he sucked on the head and pushed himself down to take the entire length, humming as his tongue flattened against the shaft.

His toes curled in pleasure and he whimpered, trying and failing to keep his composure throughout the blow job. He was just barely able to quickly yank the other off before he came, grunting as he stroked himself with his free hand, holding Cum Slut’s head steady as he stroked himself through his orgasm, painting his tan skin with his semen, grunting when he was finished, falling back against the chair to catch his breath.

“That…was satisfactory,” he mumbled, brain struggling to remember his lines as he felt Slut licking his cock clean tentatively, nuzzling it with his lips when he was finished. He smiled, running his fingers through the other’s hair once before yanking his head away. “Go clean your face, Cum Slut. No one wants to see that!”

* * *

The next morning, things were back to the way they usually were. Marcus was Marcus again and Jake was his Personal Assistant, taking care of him and his every needs, ready and willing to do anything to make his employer happy.


End file.
